Unexpectedly in Love
by PollyRawwr
Summary: There's an undeclared competition between Rose and Scorpius. Being both head boy and girl a long year awaits them. Will they hate each other, or fall in love?
1. Back to the Beginning

**Back to the beginning (Chapter 1)**

He was the perfect resemblance of his father. There he stood once more at platform 9 ¾ waiting impatiently to depart, this year he'd accomplished to become head boy. Anxious to start his duties as head boy, but dying of curiosity to know whom he'd be paired to be his co-head. The same grey eyes with that penetrating yet charming gaze and silver blond hair, even the tall fit body that his father had, Scorpius was indeed physically identical to Draco.

Unlike his father and grandfather, his attitude wasn't arrogant for his mother, Astoria Malfoy, had taught him otherwise. Ever since he was young his parents had spoken to him with nothing but the truth, for they knew that other kids at Hogwarts would tell him all his father did when he was his age. Scorpius never felt disappointed to be who he was, or to be the son of Draco Malfoy, on the contrary he always felt proud of it. Proud of it, for he considered that his father had been very strong when he was put through all those difficulties by Voldemort.

There she stood, with her wavy long red hair falling down her back, waiting not so far from Scorpius for the Hogwarts Express to arrive and depart. Her freckles gave her a feminine and quite adorable look, yet she was the type of girl to hardly smile, and the only person to whom she truly opened to was her cousin, Albus. Proud as can be, she held her head high and listened to her mother carefully as she was complemented about her achievement. Since the day she'd set foot on platform 9 ¾ her father had asked her to beat Scorpius Malfoy in every test, this was an undeclared competition, but she took it very seriously.

Rose sat at the same compartment every year with her cousins and brother, Hugo. It was Rose's favorite compartment for it was where their parents had seen each other for the first time. Joking back and forward with her cousins, Rose rarely laughed, the most she would do was give a little smirk that lasted seconds. There was a moment in every year when she internally smiled, the moment Hogwarts appeared in the horizon, the moment she saw the old castle through the fog, at that precise moment she felt extremely happy and was certain at that point that nothing would ever compare to that feeling.

"Head boy and girl, may you please follow me for I have to talk to you before the sorting starts," Headmistress McGonagall had coldly said.

Scorpius then walked forward to follow her, when for a moment of shock they looked at each other incredulously. Rose out of both of them was the one in shock, she almost looked petrified. Incredulously and talking to herself, her too followed McGonagall at a fast pace. What could possibly be worse than to have to spend the entire year with the one person she was supposed to beat in everything, and a side from that having to work with him peacefully and cooperatively.

"Before the sorting starts I wanted to speak to the two of you together. As you must've figured out, both of you have been selected to be Head boy and Head girl for this year, I expect nothing but the best from you both. Weasley. Malfoy. You better start enjoying each other's company otherwise it'll be one long year. You must be a role model for all the other students. I want perfection and nothing less. Now here is a parchment on what your responsibilities are for the entire year, you must talk about it and get it organized together. You may leave and start you duties right away." McGonagall looked them in the eye and spoke clearly and without any hesitation.

They walked out the headmistress office without looking at each other or speaking at all. Either of them had to speak and fast or they wouldn't to be able to perform the first task according to McGonagall's specs. No words were spoken, and Rose being as proud as she was didn't plan on talking any time soon as far as Scorpius didn't talk. Time seem to past by very slowly, as if they hadn't moved from the same place, it was as if they were floating all alone in the hall. Scorpius turned to his left side when at that very same moment Rose had turned, they looked at each other and for a moment Rose felt like smiling at him, like really smiling.

"Weasley, we need to speak with the prefects soon after they've guided the first years to their respective common rooms. As for us, we simply need to patrol the hall while the sorting ceremony is on, after that we may go in and eat," Scorpius broke the silence while he looked at the parchment McGonagall had given them.

"Absolutely, we'll do that then." Rose responded while she rolled her eyes.

"Ermh…" mumbled Scorpius.

"Need to say something Malfoy?" Rose asked him abruptly.

"What have I ever done that makes you act that way with me Weasley, or is that just your natural state of being, bitter?" Scorpius looked at her waiting for an answer.

"Well, I presume it's just my natural state of being, Malfoy," Rose said sarcastically.

While patrolling the corridors they went on opposite ends, Rose wish not to be next to Scorpius she found it very difficult to be with him. She couldn't stop thinking that if it was a nightmare to be 5 minutes next to Malfoy, how was she going to be able to deal with him all year, let alone share the same common room and sleep across the hall from him. Preoccupied at the mere thought of the situation Rose never noticed that Scorpius was walking towards her, when one of a sudden she bumped into him.

"Pardon me, I was so focused on my duties that I didn't notice you Malfoy," explained Rose. She didn't want Scorpius to notice that for a moment she'd been thinking about him, not in a romantic or nice way, but in the end it came down to her thinking about him.

"You shouldn't be thinking about me that much Weasley, you just might fall in love with me," Scorpius joked with a smirk on his face that made him look even more attractive.

Rose looked at him and without replying she rolled her eyes and let her expression be the one to answer. It was a completely rubbish statement, why on earth would she fall in love with Scorpius, that would never happen.

"I guess we're just like in first year aren't we?" Scorpius asked seriously.

"What do you mean by that Malfoy?" was Rose's response.

"It's all like in the beginning, your attitude towards me, the unfriendliness, the rolling of the eyes, my surname doesn't make me who I am. If it's going to be that way, you better be prepared for a long year like McGonagall said. I thought that perhaps we could at least talk normally but it's just impossible with you Weasley." That was Scorpius remark to Rose.

_AN: Hello everyone, this is my actual first fanfiction. I would love to have reviews, if you like it, if you don't, if you have any suggestions. Constructive critiques please :)_  
><em>I'm doing my best here, if you like the story and would like me to update let me know, I am currently half way done with the second chapter. I wanted to upload at least<em>  
><em>three chapters, but first I want to know how readers respond to this. I hope you enjoy it, and I'm looking forward to hear (read) from you soon. <em>


	2. Confidential

Confidential (Chapter 2)

_**Your opinion is very important to me, leave some reviews**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter as much I wish I did, it all belongs to brilliant J.K Rowling_

The common room that the head boy and head girl had to share was incredibly cozy, it was better than Gryffindor's common room, and the dorm that was assigned to them were bigger and had much more space for personal belongings, the decoration was brilliant. Rose sat on the couch, which was strategically accommodated next to a window but near the fireplace, waiting impatiently for Scorpius to be ready. Before they left to class they had to talk about what would be their duties for that first week and plan what would be assigned to the prefects.

"As you know by now Weasley and I are head boy and girl, so you'll be responding to us for any errors or questions you have prefects," Malfoy spoke clearly.

"It your duty and ours to maintain order at every moment of the day and report any suspicious activities from any students, even if it means having point deducted from your own house, is that clear for all. There will be no exceptions made, failing with this guidelines might cost you your prefect badge," she added to what Malfoy had said.

They gave a parchment to each prefect that stated what days and times they were responsible for patrolling the corridors, and most importantly what side of the castle they were in charge of. Everyone in the meeting could notice the tension that both of the heads shared, it was no secret that Rose and Scorpius were school rivals. They both dismissed the prefects to their duties while they stood there in the middle of the hall, alone.

It was an uncomfortable silence that they had to share. Rose's palms were sweaty, her heart rate increased rapidly by each second that she stood there with him. What was going on? Scorpius kept on biting the inside of his cheeks, trying not to say what he was so desperate to confess.

"Well, I guess we must get to class," was the Head girls attempt to break the silence.  
>Scorpius simply nodded, he couldn't manage to speak at all for his thoughts were as loud as the Great Hall on the first night back.<p>

They walked together to Professor Slughorn's classroom for Potions. It was awkward for neither of them spoke; the only thing that could be heard was the racing of Rose's heartbeat. One foot in front of the other, looking straight at the ground and containing herself from looking at him, for a moment or two her instincts betrayed her, she turn, only to notice that Scorpius was staring at her. Quickly she turned away to avoid more awkwardness. After a minute they arrived to Potions class, it was the usual smell of impregnated potions, that unique odor that was so characteristic for this classroom. Rose was the first to enter, and as she did she noticed that mostly all seats were taken, she kept on thinking; "_Not next to Malfoy, not next to him."_

There was something about Malfoy that made Rose nervous; it was perhaps that they had to be together for everything, so for those few things she could avoid being next to him, she will. There it was a seat alone, a seat she didn't have to share with him, something she could enjoy _**alone**_. Scorpius took a seat on the other side of the room, a seat that had a perfect view of Rose's perfect profile. Sitting alone as she wanted to, Rose thought of how wonderful this year could've been if another person had been Head boy. "_Scorpius Malfoy," she thought to herself while vaguely listening to what the professor was saying._

"_So Ms. Weasley, what might _Draught of Peace be?" Professor Slughorn asked her, as he tried to capture her attention. Rose was lost in her own thoughts when she came back to life.

"I'm sorry, Draught of Peace is a potion used to calm anxiety and soothe agitation," she clearly stated. "I could use a vile or two of that right this moment," she whispered as low as possible. Professor Slughorn looked at her, smiled and went on with class, he noticed in Roses' eyes that something was going on with her. Her lost gaze and the uncontrollable movement of her hands gave her away.

"_What's bloody hell is wrong with me,"_ she thought to herself the minute she realize what her thoughts were about, or rather who her thought were about. It was impossible not to notice that smirk that appeared on his face when he saw her, or that gaze that accompanied his charming smirk. The combination of both was lethal to see. It was Scorpius' gray eyes that Rose thought of the most, that penetrating look that she so much liked, even though she didn't portray that.

The day went on, and soon it was time to head back to the Head's common room where she had to meet with Scorpius to head for their duties. She sat on her favorite couch, while she lost herself into one of her daydreams. Those gray eyes, that blond hair or perhaps that tall fit body of his, one of those things or all three made it impossible for Rose to take him away from her thought. Every time she remembered that it was Malfoy she was thinking of she got mad at herself for dedicating so much time to stupid thought about him. The door creaked slowly while it was being opened; Rose was so lost in herself she didn't notice the door. Malfoy walked in carefully hoping he wouldn't disturb Rose and her thoughts, little did he know that her thought were full of him.

"Umh, are you ready to leave," Scorp said uncertainly, "we must head out for our duties, I don't think you wish to be late?" he finished of questioning her. "Malfoy!" she suddenly realize he was there talking to him. "What was that you said?"

"We'll be late for our duties if you don't hurry up Weasley," Scorpius repeated.  
>"If you'd be here on time we probably wouldn't have that problem, Malfoy," she sarcastically responded.<br>"Shall we go then, or you'd like to stay and argue for a little longer Weasley?" Scorpius said in an irritated voice. As much as he wished to be friendly with Rose, it was just impossible to get past all the barriers she put between them.

Together they headed out to perform their duties, individually. It was at that moment, being alone in the corridors that Rose came to realize how much she wanted to be patrolling with Scorpius. All those thoughts that filled her mind earlier in the day, all those details she noticed from him, everything just made her want to be at least friends with him. _No_, something inside her said. How could she possible be friends with the one person that she had dedicated so many years on being better than, how could she be friends with him and not demonstrate weakness?

All she knew is that as much as she wanted to be closer to him, she would have to contain herself and focus in her last year. The desire to be close to him, and those thoughts that filled her mind had to kept deep within her, no one could know. There was no space for Scorpius Malfoy.


	3. Peace Truce

_**Your opinion is very important to me, leave me some reviews.  
><strong>__Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (wish I did) it belongs to brilliant J.K Rowling_

_**Peace Truce**_

"Rose, ever since I saw you I really wished to be close to you, to be friends, and when I figured you were head girl I thought this would come true," Scorpius explained in a soft voice.  
>"It's very hard for me to confess this; but like you, I also wish to be close to you you've been haunting all my thought recently, I know that I just need to be close to you," in an embarrass tone Rose confessed what she was so intensely feeling. With those words said by them both, Scorpius came closer to Rose. She could smell his masculine scent; she felt his breath on her skin and touch of his hands on her face so smoothly touching her cheeks. One step closer, and their lips were only millimeters apart, she could almost taste his flushed lips.<p>

There was sweat dripping from her forehead and her heart was beating so rapid you could dance to the rhythm. She sat down on the edge of the bed, she was so accelerated she found difficult to catch her breath. That dream, what did it mean? Why was she even dreaming about Scorpius Malfoy, or even worse, why was she dreaming about almost kissing him? Nevertheless all those thoughts and now even dreams must be kept a secret. Once she was able to recover her breath and gain some tranquility, Rose stood from her bed and directed to the bathroom to take a refreshing though free shower.

There were three knocks on the bathroom door, "Weasley, will you be done any time soon?" Scorpius asked, "I need to use the bathroom as well, won't you hurry up please."  
>"I'm almost done Malfoy, you could've woken up earlier to get the bathroom first, since that wasn't the case, now you need to wait," Rose replied irritated.<br>"Seriously Weasley, as hard as I try to be polite, _you_ know exactly how to make me lose my cool. Sincerely you're impossible," the Head boy told Rose with a disappointed tone. The bathroom door opened as he was done talking, behind it was Rose with an eyebrow raised and an annoyed expression.  
>"Look Malfoy, it was not my idea to have to work with you for the whole year, if I'm so intolerable you could give up your Head Boy position and give it to someone who won't be so angry to have to work with me!" Rose lost her patients and yelled at him.<p>

Nothing else was said between them; Scorpius entered the bathroom and soon was ready to leave to class. He left the Head's common room and walked the corridor alone, thinking and going over every little thing he had said to Rose or done to her, he tried to find an answer to Roses' indifference. From the beginning he had always tried to be polite to Rose, but nothing ever seemed to work. "_What can I do to make things easier with her, to make her see all I want is to be okay with her," _Malfoy thought.

It was her smile or every little freckle on her nose, perhaps it was that long silky red hair, but Scorpius wanted things to be better with Rose. First year on the sorting ceremony was when Scorpius first noticed Rose, and since that moment he wanted to be close to her despite all the obstacles she created between them. Walking to Quidditch practice, Scorpius had a very stupendous idea, a solution to all the frictions he had with Rose, and it was indeed a brilliant idea. Throughout Quidditch practice, he happened to be a seeker, he couldn't wait to be back to the Head's common room and talk to Rose.

Scorpius was the best seeker in the school this year, in previous years it so happened that James Potter was the best seeker. "Scorpius you were great today, as always of course!" a Slytherin girl who had a mayor crush on him told him to cheer him up. Scorpius simply smiled without answering her. He walked rather fast, he was anxious to reach the common room and talk to Rose; this would be the first step to being closer to her.

"Rose, are you here yet?" Scorpius called as he entered the Head's common room. Rose's dorm door opened slowly as she walked out.  
>"What do you need Malfoy?" Rose asked crudely.<br>"Will you please come down; I really need to talk to you. I reckoned a way so we can stop arguing all the time." Scorpius said with a hint of excitement in his voice.  
>"I'm intrigued, what have you thought of?" Rose asked being genuinely puzzled.<br>"I offer you a peace truce. These couples of weeks have been exhausting and frustrating, there is never a moment of peace and quiet, we are quarreling _**all **_the time. I never pictured my last year being this atrocious. I propose that neither you nor I will start arguments out of nowhere, that we will work together to perform our tasks as best as possible. I'm not asking you to be my friend if you don't want to, but I don't want conflicts," Scorpius was very direct and serious while he told Rose about the peace truce. Rose stood quiet and somewhat impressed about the whole situation; her pride would've never allowed her to offer Scorpius such thing, as much as she wanted to.

"I'm impressed Malfoy," Rose said trying to sound indifferent, "it is a very tempting offer, I will accept because like you said these couple of weeks have been exhausting, it's enough with the Head duties and homework, I don't want our animosity to be an additional stress factor."  
>"Glad you think that way Weasley, and like I said, I don't want friendship if you don't want, but let's be polite to each other at least." Scorpius finished off while extending his right hand at her. Rose shook his hand and gave him a friendly warm smile, that smile would change everything.<p>

The next day after the truce was settled Rose waited for Scorpius patiently in the common room, since it was Malfoy who'd given the first step; she wanted to show him she too could be civilized. Deep down she was excited that she was going to be able to be nice with Scorpius.  
>"Morning Mal… Scorpius. I thought ... since we're ... being civilized ... I should wait for you and perhaps … we can head to our duties together? What do you think?" The Head girl queried Scorpius innocently.<br>"I think that's a pretty good idea Rose. I'm very glad that you accepted the peace truce, even the vibe here at the common room feels better now that we've stopped fighting," Scorpius commented with an adorable smirk on his face.  
>"Well, I'm very glad you thought about that. Honestly I don't think I would've ever had the courage to put my pride aside to offer you a peace truce. I really have to thank you; this will make our year much more enjoyable and working together easier." Rose assured Scorpius.<br>"I agree, besides, I've always wanted to talk to you. Don't you think that the smartest witch and wizard of the school could be good friends?" he asked Rose naively.  
>"Smartest witch? You're talking about me there," she paused for a moment, "Smartest wizard in school? I'm totally lost there, I can't reckon who you might be talking about," Rose joked with Scorpius, for it was very obvious that he was the smartest wizard in school.<p>

It was the first time that they walked together down the corridors and actually enjoying it. There wasn't much said, but it was the smile on Roses' face that made everything be worth it. That smile that only came once a year when she saw the castle for the first time, well now Scorpius Malfoy had achieved to make Rose smile a whole different reason, a reason that not only made her smile, but made her feel butterflies. It was so much better getting along with Scorpius, now; there was no need to be passively aggressive all the time.


	4. Perfectly Imperfect

_**Your opinion is very important to me, leave me some reviews.  
><strong>__Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (wish I did) it belongs to brilliant J.K Rowling  
><span>__Thank you to: 3rdemosewa, Colebaby, Hopesmile and iloveharrypotter711 for your alerts.  
>It means a great deal to me, thanks again.<br>Jessica: Thank you for your review, and I'm very glad you liked the way Rose's smile  
>was worked into the story.<br>__I'll try to have the next chapter up Thursday because Friday I'm going to a concert. If I can't do it Thursday, it'll most likely be up Monday. Thank you for reading, and for your reviews. I hope you like this chapter, so get a nice cup of coffee or tea and enjoy :3_

**Perfectly Imperfect**

The glow that his eyes radiated was as intense as the sun at its highest point, there was simply something about him that had changed. It was not like he never smiled before, he was quite friendly, but the change was sudden, from one day to the next and everyone in Hogwarts noticed it, everyone but her. She was her usual with everyone, but Scorpius, he was different, after the truce she really did treat him better. After all he had managed to make smile like never before, and thanks to him there were feelings lurking within, feelings she never thought would sense. Unlike Scorpius, she wasn't aware of what was happening to her, she knew something inside her was altered, but since all this was new to her, she remained ignorant.

Scorpius hadn't been to the Slytherin common room ever since he was back at Hogwarts, so that afternoon he walked his old way to his old common room. The confusion circling his head was immense; he couldn't think of the correct thing to do, he had to talk to someone. He'd always known what he felt about Rose, but all those years had been different for he had never been close to her. Now, he was under the same roof, he had to breath her same air, that air that always carried around her sweet scent, that scent that was permanently carved in Scorpius memories. He smirked at the mere thought of all those sensations Rose produced in him, all those feelings that had finally emerge from deep inside him. There he was standing in front of what was once his common room, he diligently pronounced the password that he so treasured, and after all it had been his password for 6 years.

He entered his former common room only to find Lorcan Scamnder sitting next to the fireplace finishing up a bit of potions homework. He turned around to spot that had just entered the common room, and to his surprise it was none other than Scorpius Malfoy at whom he smiled immediately. Lorcan rose from the armchair where he was to greet Scorpius, they hadn't talked for a while now, well at least not any decent conversations. Quidditch, hectic assignments, and strict teachers were the main topics, until Rose came into the conversation between them. For a moment there was an uncomfortable silence that was broke by Scorpius narrating the past few weeks with Rose, he tried to tell Lorcan everything without omitting any detail. It was right after his story that Scamnder asked Scorpius about him confessing to Rose about his deep thoughts, and maybe even his feelings.

"I can't do that Lorcan, you know her. You know that she wouldn't believe it, and on top of that she would probably refuse to talk to me again. I have to take things slowly, don't you think?" Scorpius asked Lorcan Scamnder uncertainly.  
>"Perhaps you're right, but aren't you dying to know if she feels the same?" Lorcan questioned Scorpius with an encouraging tone in his voice.<br>"Of course, but I can't just go up to her and ask, we just started talking. I'll wait longer, and enough about that, don't want to talk about it until I know the next step." Scorpius finalized his conversation with his best friend Lorcan.

They talked for a few more minutes, until the Head boy realized he had to part to his duties. Every thought he dared to have was full of Rose Weasley, yes, her, and only her. There he was like usual patrolling the north side of the castle, nothing exciting was happening, as usual, until…  
>A silhouette appeared far in the distance at the end of the corridor, the only thing that could be distinguished from that distance was the silhouette's waist length hair, which made it obvious that it was a girl whom was walking towards Scorpius. As he came closer you could perfectly see her silky, long brunette hair waving from side to side as she walked, her cappuccino like skin was flawless and Scorpius could tell and those big green eyes were simply gorgeous. For a moment, Scorpius managed to forget about Rose, he was distracted by her.<p>

She was gorgeous, like always, but after he realized who it was his thoughts were back to Rose. Her smile completely directed to him, with that gaze that once made Scorpius fall in love, there she was walking towards him, that same walk she did when they use to date. There she was, right in front of him; his ex-girlfriend Alessa Zabini. She stood on her toes and kissed him in the cheek, more like half of his lips and immediately hugged him after.

"I heard you were in the Slytherin common room earlier today," Alessa started the conversation with a soft sweet voice, "don't you think it was kind of rude not to say hi to an old friend Scorpius?" she finished off with the same sweet voice.  
>"Hi there Zabini, didn't think you were there. Well I didn't see you is a more accurate response. How are you?" Scorpius asked politely.<br>"Loads better now that I get to see you; you know you always make my days better," Zabini answered him, "please don't call me Zabini, it's so formal and only the Weasley girl calls me that. After all that happened between us, I don't think there's need for formalities, just call me Alessa."  
>"Fine, Alessa. Now if I may ask, what are you doing out the corridors at this time of night, you perfectly know you shouldn't be out here. I need to ask you to head back to your dorm or you'll force me to deduct point from Slytherin." Scorpius very seriously told Alessa.<br>"I know, I just needed to come and see you. Before I leave, I need to ask you two things. May I?" she asked timidly.  
>"Of course, what can I help you with?" Scorpius inquired smiling.<br>"I heard a rumor, and I didn't want to believe it, so here I am asking. Are you…" she took a pause and hesitated to ask him, "dating the half-blood?" she asked so sweetly that it almost didn't sound as an insult. She say Scorpius reaction upon her choice of words and corrected them immediately. "Sorry, are you dating her, Rose Weasley? Are you?"  
>"Alessa, I really don't want to be rude, but I don't see why that would be any of your concern." He answered abruptly to her out of place question. "If I was, would you have a problem with it? Because last time I checked I never had a problem with you dating Albus a month after we broke up. What was your second question?" the Head boy asked now in not a very good mood.<br>"I was just curious, and you're right I shouldn't have a problem with it anyways. Well about that second question, it's more like an invitation. I was wondering if you'd like to come with me to Hogsmeade this weekend, and get a butter beer or something?" she asked not looking at him.  
>"Just to make this clear, this invitation of yours is a "just friends" invite, correct?" Scorpius wondered.<br>"Of course," Alessa said somewhat disappointed.  
>"I'll see you Saturday in the Slytherin common room at 10 am sharp," Scorpius smiled warmly at her, only to get a smile in return from his ex.<p>

Alessa then took Scorpius from his neck and kissed him in the same passionate way she did when they dated in 5th year. She enjoyed every second of that kiss, not every girl got to kiss Scorpius Malfoy's perfectly smooth lips.

She froze dead at the sight of Scorpius Malfoy and Alessa Zabini kissing, it was a horrific image, she felt how her heart sank and the adrenaline running rapidly through her veins was indescribable, she felt her blood sweltering. From the corner of her eye, Alessa spotted Rose and gave her a hostile smirk. Rose felt like drawing her wand out and hexing the heck out of Alessa, how dared she kissed Malfoy, wasn't she still dating Albus? Millions of questions came to Rose's mind as she turned around and left. If only she'd stayed a little longer.

As the gentleman he was, Scorpius gently pushed Alessa away. Not only was he a gentleman, but he wasn't about to fool himself, every second of that forced kissed he had been thinking about Rose and how wonderful it be to kiss her. Scorpius looked at Alessa right in the eye; she smiled while he said, "What is the matter with you? I thought it was very clear that you and I can only be friends. You'll always have a special place in my heart, but not in a romantic way anymore, my heart belongs to someone else, it's belonged to her all along. If your intentions are to try and get with me back, you're sincerely wasting your time Les." She never lost her smile, after all she had gotten what she wanted, Rose saw them kissing. "I know, I just felt the need to feel your lips once more, but I assure it won't happen again, unless you want to. I shall go now before Weasley comes this way and deducts points from Slytherin." Alessa said with her smile intact as she walked away.

Scorpius entered the Head's common room where he found Rose drinking a warm cup of tea next to the window. She looked beautiful, her eyes looking out the window while she held that cup on her hands, it was a perfect moment, a moment to be captured in Scorpius mind. _Rose is extraordinarily beautiful. _Scorpius thought. She hadn't Scorpius had entered the common room or that he was there standing appreciating her beauty. She took a sip from her green tea slowly, and when she looked up, she noticed Scorpius. He greeted her with a huge smile, to what she responded by rolling her eyes and looking out the window again. The Head boy was confused, they had settled a peace truce, they had been getting along very well, what was wrong now?

"Rose, is there a problem?"  
>"No." Rose answered him coldly. She was furious; the minute she noticed he was there, the image of him kissing Alessa came back to her head. <em>Is there a problem? <em>Of course there was a problem, she saw him kissing Zabini!  
>"Please, Rose, what's the matter? What did I do to you? I thought everything was getting better between us; please let me know what I did wrong so I can fix it." Scorpius was very concerned, what had happen to the sweet Rose he'd discovered a few days ago?<br>"Don't act like you don't know! I knew it, something told me but I didn't listen. I knew you couldn't be trusted, that everything was too good to be true" a tear came running down Rose's left cheek, she wiped it quickly trying to prevent Scorpius from noticing, "I just want everything to go back to how it was, to when I didn't feel…" she stop abruptly, she realized she was about to tell Scorpius she liked him. She didn't want him to know that she was desperately jealous, that she wished it was her he had kissed.  
>"When you didn't feel what? Rose?" Scorpius waited for an answer.<br>"Nothing. Forget it." Rose answered while putting her cup of tea in the coffee table. She looked at Scorpius as she walked away to her room. As soon as Rose gave her back to Scorpius tear came streaming down her cheeks, she didn't quite understand why she was crying. She was very confused, but why the tears? I was probably the self-disappointment for not listening to her head about not getting too close to Scorpius, or perhaps it was the rage she felt for seeing him kissing that bitch.

Scorpius was left alone in the common room, alone with different thoughts circling his head. Was it possible that Rose felt the same way he did? Why was she so mad at him? The previous days had been perfect, they had been getting along well, even talked. Then the image of Alessa kissing him came to mind. It was weird, because at that time Rose came to meet with him so they could walk together back to their common room, but today, Rose never appeared. Was it possible that Rose saw when Alessa kissed him?

Scorpius knocked on Rose's door, but there was no answer. He was very persistent, and wasn't going to let thing end like that. "Rose, did you see when Zabini kissed me?" Scorpius asked naively. _Please open the door, _Scorpius said to himself. The door suddenly opened, and Rose stepped out of her room to confront Scorpius.  
>"Does it really matter what I saw, Malfoy?"<br>"It does to me, please tell me if you saw that"  
>"Indeed, I saw her kissing you," Rose said in an unsympathetic voice.<br>"Rose, it's not what it looked like. I pushed her away," he said almost pleading her to believe him. Rose only rolled her eyes, she'd seen everything.  
>"Rose, please look at me…" he lifted Rose's face gently so it was facing him, "every second of that kissed I wished I was kissing you instead."<p> 


	5. Love and War

_**Your opinion is very important to me, leave me some reviews.  
><strong>__Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (wish I did) it belongs to brilliant J.K Rowling  
><span>__Thank you for your alerts; PriyaPia & SnowTod13, they motivate me to keep writing better.  
>As promised here it is. I'll try to have the next one on Monday, let me know what you think of this chapter, would love to hear from you. <em>

**Love and War**

Her eyes were fixed upon his, every other second her gaze traveled to his lips, those lips that she so desperately craved to kiss. Scorpius' right hand was strategically placed on Rose's right cheek, touching it gently, wiping each tear that crashed into his fingers. Scorpius came closer to her without removing his hand from her face, her breath accelerated as well as her heart. Her knees were weak, and deep inside she knew she was too. As much as she resisted she knew that there was nothing in the world she wanted more than to kiss Scorpius Malfoy. There he was about to press his lips against hers, with a smile in his face, just as he was about to make contact, Rose turned her face. Scorpius smile turned into exasperation, he knew Rose wanted that kiss, but what he didn't understand is why she had rejected him. Rose was oppressing her feelings, once more.

"You don't expect me to allow you to kiss me after you kissed Zabini, or do you?" Rose asked Scorpius offended. As _much _as she wanted that kiss she wanted it to be at the right moment, and to her, this didn't feel like such.  
>"Why does that kiss matter, I've explained everything. Rose…" Scorpius took a deep breath and continued, "I know you feel the same way I do. I can see it in your eyes. You might not express your feelings, you might put a barrier, but I can see past all those things, and what I see is that you wanted that kiss as much as I did." Rose was speechless, but she never removed her eyes from Scorpius'.<br>"Please, Scorpius you know nothing about me and how I feel. I'm going to bed and you should just forget about all this." She gave a step away from him, opened the door to her room and entered, leaving Scorpius alone.

Rose closed her eyes as hard as she could; she went over every last detail of what had just happened. Frustration, sadness, anguish and a dozen more mixed feeling flooded Rose. Her confusion grew every second, and for the first time the brilliant witch didn't know how to act or what to do. She was an expert in every school related subject, but when it came to boy, she knew _**nothing. **_She kept asking herself what that rage like feeling was when she saw Scorpius kissing Alessa, could it possibly be jealousy? Nothing really made sense to her, and probably no books in the library would be able to help her figure out what she was feeling, it was all up to her.

As quickly as the night had come, it ended, and it was soon time to start a new day with a fresh start… could it really be a fresh start with the present memory of last night in her head? The moment her eyes were opened the memory of last night, the almost kiss and the short, but intense conversation she shared with Scorpius about her 'not spoken' feeling came to mind. School and Scorpius were becoming overwhelming, and she soon had to find a solution to it all or just give up and lose her mind.

Scorpius waited for her patiently in their common room so they could walk to Defense Against the Dark Arts together like they had for previous weeks. Rose came down the stairs only to find Scorpius waiting for her with an adorable smile, like always. There was never a bad time to smile at Rose, Scorpius though that Rose deserved a smile every day, at all times.  
>"May I help you carry you bag?" Scorpius asked Rose in the kindest way possible.<br>"There is no need for you to do that, besides your 'girlfriend' might get mad if she sees that you're being nice to me. So why don't we save all the trouble and let me walk alone to class carrying my things," the Head girl alleged very seriously.  
>"Okay, I won't force things, but…" Scorpius waited for Rose to make eye contact with him, "please keep in mind that what happened last night, was real. Everything I told you is true, and I know you feel the same way." With nothing left to said, Rose walked out the common room followed by Scorpius. It was almost impossible not to walk together for they were heading the same way, but to avoid the confusion of people thinking they were indeed walking together, Rose walked on the opposite side of the corridor.<p>

Alessa was waiting outside of the classroom, and as soon as she saw Rose she approached her blocking her way. Rose raised her right eyebrow and looked at her, if Alessa wanted to intimidate her it wasn't working. Alessa didn't move and just aloofly smiled. "Can I talk to you, Weasley?" Alessa enquired Rose coldly.  
>"What do you want Zabini?"<br>"Is there something going on between you and _my _boyfriend?"  
>Rose sarcastically laughed at the question and answered her with a different one, "are you jealous?"<br>"Jealous? Of you half-blood? Not even a bit, but I'm telling you, stay away from Scorpius. You and I know that he's not boyfriend, yet… but he will be again. You saw him kissing me, so it's obvious we'll soon get back together, but I don't want you interfering I can see you like him." Alessa said mocking.  
>"You're out of your mind Zabini. You can have him, I don't want him, now enter the classroom or I will deduct point from you house." Rose finished off.<p>

As they both entered the room Scorpius looked suspiciously at them, he knew Alessa didn't tolerate Rose at all. There were only two seats left, one next Albus and another one next to Scorpius, both happen to be Alessa's ex-boyfriends. Zabini was no idiot, and since she entered the classroom first she rushed to take the seat next to the Head boy. Before she sat the professor asked Alessa to take the seat next Albus, something that didn't quite please her because that meant that the Head girl was to sit next to Scorpius.  
>"Everyone please silent," the professor captured his class attention, "today you'll work with person next to you. Each pair has a miniature replica of an Imp, a real life Imp is between six to eight inches, the one you'll be working with it only 4 inches and it is <em>not<em> real," the professor took a paused, "now, everyone at this point should perfectly know how to cast a knockback jinx, but what you'll learn today is to do such jinx without talking."  
>"Professor, why do we have to work in pairs?" Rose asked throwing a hint on not wanting to work with Scorpius. Why couldn't she work with her cousin Albus?<br>"Miss Weasley, you're working in pairs so that we don't have 30 Imps running in the classroom. Besides, when one works in teams you're most likely to succeed."

Rose had no other option than to work with Scorpius, deep inside she was glad she was paired up with him, and she didn't care what Alessa had said because Scorp had explained everything to her. Even though rose was very reserved with her feelings, her eyes told a different story. By simply staring at Rose's eyes Scorpius knew how she felt; only he was capable of such thing. It was a very rewarding class, not only had Scorpius and Rose managed to cast the jinx without talking but they got to spend time together. Right before class was dismissed and the Imps were safely put away, Scorpius turned to face Rose and he smile at her, pretended to accidentally touch Rose's hand only to place a piece of parchment in between her finger.

Walking down the corridor Rose wondered what the piece of parchment said, but she knew she couldn't open it in public for any of her cousins might see her and try to take the note from her. She arrived at her room, put her bag down and quickly opened the parchment to read:

_Rose, _

_Please don't believe anything Zabini tells you. I have a surprise for  
>you. Since we don't have to patrol the corridors today, I figured I'd<br>do something special. Don't leave your room until 7 pm. Please!  
>Don't' be impatient; I know you'll love it. See you at 7 in our common room.<em>

_Scorpius_

Rose smiled as she finished reading the parchment, her heart was beating so hard the vibration of it could be felt in her eardrums. She could barely contain the excitement and couldn't help to daydream about what Scorpius could be doing. She tried peeking but to her surprise her door had been jinxed and she couldn't open it, she didn't want to try _Alohomora, _because Scorp might hear her. Around 6:58 pm she heard a knock on the common room door and shortly after the door opened, it was almost 7. At seven o'clock sharp the jinx faded and Rose was able to open the door.

She smelled scented candles and heard romantic music coming from the radio, she walked very slowly for it was considerably dark and she did not want to trip. As she came down the stairs that lead to the common room, she was able to appreciate a little better what Scorpius had done, but where was he? Perhaps him missing was part of the surprise, Rose thought. She kept walking and then, she spotted Scorpius… with Alessa Zabini. There she was hugging him by the neck, while Scorpius very frustrated tried to push her away.

Rose took her Head girl position into practice, "Zabini, you're out of your dorm past the curfew, 20 points from Slytherin. Sorry Scorpius I know that's your house as well, but she needs to follow the rules. Now leave or I'll take 50 points next Zabini."  
>"I thought I'd told you to stay away from him half-blood."<br>"You're the one intruding our romantic dinner, and as you can tell Scorpius doesn't want to hug you or wants you at all. So the one that should stay away from him is you, now if you excuse us, we were about to start our dinner, please _leave_," this time Rose had a smirk on her face and felt very virtuous to tell all those things to Alessa.  
>"Please Alessa, leave and forget about Saturday, I don't think it's appropriate for us to go to Hogsmeade together," Scorpius amiably told her.<br>"Fine I'll leave but only because you asked me to Scorpius. This isn't over half-blood; I won't give up on him just like that. You've just declared war to me," Alessa said very calm and with a sweet voice that sounded everything but sweet. She left the room, leaving Scorpius and Rose together.

Rose smiled at Scorpius sweetly; this had been the best detail anyone had ever had with her. She approached Scorpius slowly, but he led her to a seat. "We'll have dinner first, just you and I, and after that we can talk about everything you'd like," Scorpius said softly. They sat together and enjoyed dinner, a beautiful and delicious dinner that the house elves had made for them. They ate slowly and enjoying every bite of their meal. When they finished eating their plates disappeared, and instantly the place was cleared; now it was time for them to talk. Scorpius couldn't take his eyes away from Rose and vice versa, he then stood up and extended his right hand at Rose asking her to dance with him. The music was slow; it was the perfect melody for them, for the beginning of this new story.

"Rose, all I want is an opportunity. I just want you to allow me to show you what I feel for you and that only have a place in my heart."  
>"You know, it is very hard for me to be able to tell you all that I feel, but the minute you told me you were able to see past all my obstacles I knew I had to take the risk," Rose blushed, "Scorpius, I really like you, and I reckon I might be falling for you."<br>"I'm very glad you said that, even though I knew it," Scorpius smiled mischievously, "I've been in love with you ever since I saw you at Platform 9 ¾ seven years ago." Scorpius hugged Rose intensely like he had wished for so long.  
>"Scorpius, I'm just worried about a couple of things. First, Zabini won't give up like she said and she'll try everything to come between us. Second, I don't think my dad or yours are going to be pleased with the news." Rose explained to Scorpius very concerned.<br>"Everything will be just fine, Zabini can try as hard as she can but if we don't let her she'll achieve nothing, and our parents, will tell them in the right time. It's too soon to let them know just yet."

Scorpius couldn't take his eyes away from Rose, he smiled at her and so did she. Her smile was so beautiful it could cheer up anyone who saw it. They danced almost all night, and Rose soon realized her fairy tale had just begun.


End file.
